Date With the Vampires
by Random.Is.Best
Summary: It's no question Shane Collins hates vampires. And when Claire sends him out to dinner to help his relationship with Sam and Michael, he isn't happy. Can something change his mind to put them in his good graces? Comments greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Dinner Date

Never in a million years did I expect this. Never. Or want it. How did I get myself into this again? Oh right, Claire. I made the mistake of telling her that I'd do anything for her, and what did it land me? This. I told her I didn't go on dates with men, vampire men at that, yet here I sat, flanked by a redhead and a blond, both vampires. I tried telling her that she shouldn't expect me back in one piece, but she insisted.

I glanced at my phone wistfully, staring at the text that clearly read:

Have fun! Love you! (And be nice!)

11:30 PM From: Claire

I cursed in my head and sighed heavily. Have fun. Be nice. Sam and Mike knew I wasn't happy; they could probably tell from my body language. They were trying to be "civil", as civil as two bloodsuckers could be in Morganville. I guess they weren't as bad as say, Oliver or Brandon, but the mere fact that they were vampires was bad enough in my book. I was trying though. Tired of hearing how much like my father I was being, I finally let them take me out to dinner to smooth things out a bit. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink.

"So, Shane, how is the job search going?" Sam asked as he sipped at a steaming cup of coffee. Really? He was really going to do that whole spiel? That made him sound so…old…and adult…It was awkward.

"Um, okay I guess. Slow going. You know how it is in Morganville."

"So you aren't doing any searching."

"In other words, no."

Michael nearly spew his soup across the table. He put his hand to his mouth to keep it contained and finally swallowed properly, coughing a little to right what had gotten lodged incorrectly. He took a swig of water before risking a word. "You really think Shane would do it voluntarily? Come on, Sam. It's _Shane_ we're talking about."

"Well he does have Claire now. He seems like he'd do anything that she asked him to."

I felt my cheeks burn and crossed my arms firmly. "I don't just do what Claire says. I have a mind of my own, thank you very much."

"Not when it comes to Claire, I've seen."

"Shut up, both of you," I muttered, slumping down further in my chair and burying what I could of my face in the collar of my shirt to hide the blush. They'd probably start sucking my cheeks if I let them.

Sam smiled and let the comment slide by. Of course he did. Sam always let everything that concerned him slide by. Though I guess that's what they call choosing your battles, something at which I kind of sucked at. "How about a better topic? How are you and Claire doing?"

As miffed as I was that he dared to speak Claire's name, I couldn't help but open up the shell a little to brag. "She's great. You know how Amelie put her in those advanced classes?" I waited for his nod. "Acing all of them. She's at the top of her class, as usual. She's getting scholarships and everything. Pretty freaking proud of her."

"And the two of you?"

"We're great. She makes me really happy."

"Have you…" Okay, now he seemed young again. The real interests come out.

"We've made out. Passionately. But that's about it. We'd both like to further, it's pretty obvious. But whenever either one of us tries for more, the other one puts a stop to it. It kind of sucks that we can't be on the same page…"

He smiled warmly and nodded. "You two are a really good couple. Very sweet. How are you and Eve, Michael?"

As the two of them chatted, I pulled out my phone under the table again. I flipped it open and my fingers flew over the keys as I sent a message to Claire.

**Miss u so much. Wish u were hr.**

I miss you too, Shane. How are things going?

**OK, I guess. Kind of the typical small talk questions. U know, how's the job search, how are u and Claire, that sort of stuff. U know, the awkward stuff.**

Just be nice, ok? They're trying to be nice and include u.

**What if I don't wanna be included**

Shane…

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes. Getting reprimanded through a text. It never ended, did it?

**Fine. Ill be nice. I guess. For u.**

Thanks. Does Michael look hot?

It was my turn to choke on my dinner. It must have been Eve. I hate when girls read each other's texts. Apparently a guy and girl can't have a private conversation anymore.

**Im not gay, eve. Im not going to answer that. Sry**

Whatever, jerk.

**Give the phone back to Claire.**

That was Claire.

I snapped the phone shut with a sigh. If Eve was going to butt in then it wasn't worth it to even try to distract myself with texting. I glanced back up to see where the conversation before me had headed.

"Everything alright, Shane?" Sam asked, gazing down where my phone was hidden under the table. At least I hoped that was what he was trying to look at.

"What? Oh, yeah. It's totally cool. She was just bored and wanted to talk."

Michael gave me a sharp, stern look. He knew me well enough to know that when I said that Claire was bored, I meant that I was bored. He didn't seem to appreciate me being bored with or lying to his grandfather.

"Sorry," I muttered. At least they got that—that was big for me when it came to vampires.

Sam smiled good naturedly at me in his typical, laid back way. "Of course. How is your dinner?"

I glanced down at the untouched plate in front of me. This place was known for having killer food, but seeing as I was trapped here with two bloodsuckers, I wasn't actually in the mood to eat anything. "Um…alright, I guess. I ate before I got…" I trailed off into a silence when I realized that neither of them was paying attention to what I was saying. They both had their heads cocked a little—looking almost like twins—and were listening to something that I obviously couldn't hear. "What?"

Sam silenced me with a small wave of his hand, his eyes meeting Michael's. "Do you…"

"Yeah."

The last thing I saw was their eyes flash red before I was bowled over and landed flat on my back, something heavy pressing down on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Disruption

Once my vision had cleared to only minimal blurriness, I looked up into the red eyes of my attacker. Of course it couldn't be someone I at least tolerated just coming to surprise me. No, this had to be the Monica of vampires—Ysandre. My stalker, the little witch (and that's putting it lightly) that humiliated me and hurt my girlfriend. I wasn't exactly fond of her being on top of me, and I knew I'd never hear the end of it from Claire. Even though it was kind of hot when she was jealous, sometimes it was a little nerve wracking to have her freaking out about my loyalties.

"Hello, Shane," she purred, lowering her face down to my ear and dangerously close to my throat. She took a deep breath, if that's what vamps do, and closed her eyes, making a satisfied noise at what she smelled.

"You're sick. Get off of me." I fought my way over a few inches to see what Michael and Sam were doing. Both of them were locked in combat with Francois and Pennywell, unable to come to my aid. Of course she'd brought her evil buddies along so she could have me to herself, unhindered by those that would be willing to stop me from being eaten.

She smiled at me, her fangs glinting in the lights above us. "Why would I do such a thing when I finally have you?"

I felt my will to resist being pulled away from me, and I shook my head. "No, don't, please." It wasn't like me to beg with a vampire, but that feeling I got when she took over my head in the past still haunted me…

"I like when you beg," she said under her breath.

I made a soft noise of protest. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I thought of Claire. I couldn't do anything, not now, not ever. I had to keep her trust. She was the only one that mattered out of any girl I had ever been with. Perhaps it was selfish to hold her back, but I needed her to breathe.

I saw another flash of fang and realized with horror that she wanted to do some serious business on me. In a panic, I started trying to thrash against her. "Get off!" My eyes widened when she dropped her head, aiming for my neck. "_Michael!_"

I highly doubted that Michael or Sam would be able to help me. I couldn't see them anymore but I assumed that they were both still distracted. Just as I closed my eyes to accept my fate of being dinner, Ysandre was thrown off of me with a jolting movement. I sat up just in time to see Sam and Mike pressing her into a corner. Michael had never looked so…_murderous_ in the whole time I've known him.

He snarled in her face to keep her busy as Sam backed up a few paces and snapped the leg off of a nearby table, causing the whole unit to topple over. When she feinted to the right, Michael shifted, blocking her, and Sam did the same on the left.

Her eyes glittered venomously as she glanced between the two of them. "You won't get away with this," she hissed.

"Oh, really?" Michael growled back in a ferocious tone that I had never heard him use before, even as a vamp. "Because we had other plans."


	3. Chapter 3: More Guests Join the Party

"And what would those be, my dear, sweet Michael?" Her gaze fluttered lazily to the other side to meet Sam's. "And Samuel Glass. Amelie's other little pet. Is she still using you?"

His expression darkened and his fingers wrapped tighter around the stake. "Amelie's affairs are none of your business."

"Always protecting her, aren't you. How quaint."

At Michael's glance back at me, I rose to my feet. His lips formed the word _run_, and I nodded. One thing I've learned about being friends with Michael is that if he saves you, don't be stupid and throw it back in his face. I learned that long ago when…

Now wasn't the time to think about my little sister. I backed up a step at a time, attempting to be inconspicuous so Ysandre wouldn't catch me. But of course, this was Morganville, and I'm Shane Collins, so things were _never _that easy. I had only taken about five steps when I rammed into a solid wall. A solid, cold wall. One that felt very vampy. I turned around and came face to face with Francois, Pennywell beside him.

I didn't even have time to call for Michael and Sam before they were by my sides, both of them snarling and looking feral. My eyes widened when I realized that they were covered in blood. I dared a peek behind me and saw Ysandre propped against the wall; her only support was the table leg driven through her chest. I bit my lip and glanced at Sam. He looked shaken. Acknowledging my attention, he nodded. "Thanks," I whispered.

"It will hold her off until—"

We didn't have to wait long. Amelie swept into the room, looking as austere as ever. Oliver was at her side. He didn't look happy to be coming to my aid. He glared at me with his cold eyes, and I fought hard to keep my mouth shut. If they were coming to save me, I probably shouldn't be myself and mouth off. Sam and Michael inched forward to shield me from Francois and Pennywell, who had just noticed Amelie and Oliver's entrance. Bishop's peons sneered, showing fangs and red eyes.

"I really do not have the time or patience for your insolence right now," Oliver muttered, a disinterested, monotonous tone in his voice. Without warning and with vampire speed, he bashed Francois and Pennywell's skulls together and dumping them into a heap at his feet. He stared down at their immobile bodies with disdain. "Pathetic." His eyes met Amelie's. "And of that one?" He motioned towards Ysandre's limp body against the wall.

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted from beside me, lifting his gaze from the floor and peering up at Amelie through his red curls. Both vampires turned to him. "I would like to speak to you about this whole situation." It occurred to me that it wasn't good when vampires attacked each other, just like when humans stood up for themselves and fought back. I surprised myself by hoping he'd be able to talk his way out of it. Knowing how important Sam was to Amelie made me feel confident that he would be able to talk his way out of it.

Michael touched my elbow and motioned me over to an empty table. He flopped down into a chair and ran his fingers through his hair as I took the seat beside him. "This was not how I expected this night to go…I'm sorry."

I smiled at him, feeling surprisingly honest about it. "Hey, it's okay, man. That's what happens in Vamp Central in Morganville. That's what happens in Morganville, period. I'm used to it."

He looked up passed his fingers and allowed himself a small smile. "You aren't…mad because you got attacked by the vampires while out with vampires?"

I bit my lip and smiled as well. "No…I'm not mad. You guys…you saved my life. Who knows what she would have done to me if you and Sam hadn't saved me…I'll tell Sam when he isn't with them, but…thanks, Michael. Thanks a lot. I…I guess…I have a lot to learn…about vamp personalities being as diverse as human personalities. You're nothing like Brandon…or even Oliver."

His small smile broke into a bigger one and his eyes sparkled dangerously. "Really? Shane Collins, do you really believe the words that you are saying right now?"

I laughed and fake punched his arm. "Whatever, man. Don't expect me to be prancing around tomorrow singing vamp praises."

"That is something that I never want to picture again." We laughed and I felt a flicker of hope that maybe things wouldn't be so different. Maybe he still was our old Michael, just with some vampy alterations. From what I had seen tonight, I could live with this. Sam and Michael at least. It would still take some time to warm up to Ice Queen and Hippie.

~The End~


End file.
